


ʀᴏᴏᴍɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ

by MaddieFurtado



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, Living Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieFurtado/pseuds/MaddieFurtado
Summary: Text Copyright 2021 © Maddie Furtado"𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗲𝘀""𝓸𝓱 𝓶𝔂 𝓰𝓸𝓭, 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓻𝓸𝓸𝓶𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓼"
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	ʀᴏᴏᴍɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm obsessed with this ship... have been since I was 12 lol. This is my first Dasey fic, so I'm just getting use to writing them. Hopefully it's not too ooc for you hardcore Dasey shippers.

Casey's POV

"Alright, here are your keys. If you have any other questions, feel free to call my cell."

"Okay, I will. Thank you so much!" I replied happily, placing my purse down onto the kitchen table. 

"Oh and don't forget, rent is due the first of the month. Don't forget to tell your roommate, when they get here." 

"Got it, thank you again, Jim." I replied smiling.

"Enjoy the rest of your day." He said, before walking out the threshold. 

"You too." I said, closing the door behind him. 

I then walked back into my apartment and took a good look around. I squealed happily, clapping my hands in excitement. I was really lucky nailing this place because I wasn't able to get into an all girls residency, everywhere was full. But this place has a lot of space, it's well kept and it has a furnished kitchen. It's not a far drive to school and the bus stop is walking distance, so that's a plus. Jim - my land lord, told me that another person is coming to live in the other bedroom. He didn't tell me much details but he did tell me that they were coming the same day to unpack. Whoever it is, I hope they are at least a clean person. I spent enough time at home, cleaning up after Derek. Last thing I need is a messy roommate. 

Well, better get started on unpacking. I walked over to the pile of boxes that were by the front door and grabbed the first one on the pile. After about an hour of work, I already got my room mostly done. I even got all the lovely dishware and kitchen supplies my mom and I bought at the thrift store, put away in the kitchen cupboards. As I was setting up the living area, I heard a quick knock at the door. Oh, that must be my roommate. 

I dropped the spray bottle that was in my hand, and walked over to the front door. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it, expecting to see a nice young girl, my age but no. It was.... him. 

"Derek!" 

"You got to be kidding me." 

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Derek! Don't you have your own place!" I yelled, as he placed some of his boxes onto the living room floor. 

"Yeah, this one!" He responded as he placed the last box onto the floor.

"What?"

"Yeah, look, see?" He said grabbing a piece of paper out of his pocket. He held up the piece of paper for me to read. It looked exactly like my contract with the landlord.

My mouth dropped in surprise. It was signed and everything. 

"What about living with the frat boys?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Meh, I like to have my own space." 

"Derek, seriously!"

"Honestly Casey, I had no idea you were going to be living here. I just looked up an available room closest to the university and... yeah." He finished with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"This can not be happening." I whined, putting my hands over my face. 

"I guess it's fate, Princess." He chuckled, dropping one of his bag onto the couch. 

"Derek, you're not going to be living here." I ordered, crossing my arms. 

"Oh yeah? Says who? I already signed the contract, spacey." He replied, with a smirk. 

I growled in frustration and stomped over to my cell phone. I dialed Jim's number, hoping to get some sort of explanation. 

"Don't bother, Casey. As much as we both hate it, we're roomies... again."

I ignored him and waited for Jim to answer. He picked up after three rings.

* * *

"Hello, Jim. This is Casey calling."

"Yes, he's here."

"No, I-"

"But wait Jim-"

"Oh my god, he hung up on me." I pouted, looking down at my phone. 

"Face it, Case. We're stuck together." He said, throwing an arm around my shoulders. 

"Ew."

"The feelings mutual."

"I can't believe this." I sighed, frustrated. "Be honest Derek, you didn't just pick this place because you knew I was going to be living here, right?" 

"Hmmm.....maybe." 

"Der-ek!"

"What! Did you forget what I told you? You and I are going to be best buddies." He teased. "Just to don't talk to me if you see me in the quad."

"Honestly Derek! You're hopeless!" I groused, pushing him away.

Derek started to laugh, clutching his stomach. I walked towards the kitchen, wanting to distance myself as much as possible from him. But before I entered the kitchen, Derek spoke up again.

"But hey, Casey?"

"Yeah?" 

"In all seriousness, you should really learn to start clearing your browser history."

"You snooped on my computer!!" I spat at him, running towards the couch to grab some pillows. "I knew it! Der-ek!" I yelled, throwing pillows at him. 

Derek dogged all the pillows with a hearty laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a slow start but hold onto your seats, ladies and gents. It get's wayyyy better.


End file.
